Salida no planeada
by Miss Bohe
Summary: —Lily—el azabache de ojos castaños la llamó—. No respondiste mi pregunta. —¿Tú quieres repetirlo, Potter? —le sonrió en su dirección y fue ella quien arrastró a Marlene escaleras arriba. "Me volverás loco, Evans. Loco", pensó James mientras que se dejaba caer en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea.


**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a la gran Jokatá._**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

_Para este desafío, elegí una de las listas en las que tenía que elegir una estación y un número que correspondía a una palabra. La estación es el otoño y la palabra es sombrero._

* * *

****_Salida no planeada_

* * *

Lily miró a su alrededor otra vez y frunció el ceño, evidentemente con enojo. Marlene le había dicho que la esperara en el inicio del camino hacia Hogsmade, porque iban a ir juntas en la salida hacia el pueblo mágico. Pero ya hacía una hora que la pelirroja estaba esperando.

Se cruzó de brazos y bufó. La briza del otoño le desacomodó algunos mechones de su cabello, tapándole sus ojos.

—¿Esperando a alguien, Evans?—una voz masculina le habló desde detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta para observar al dueño de la voz, encontrándose a James a unos metros de ella.

—Sí, esperaba a Marlene—afirmó. No había motivo para mentir, era muy obvio que estaba esperando a alguien.

El azabache metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se acercó hacia la chica. —La vi hace un rato yéndose con Sirius.

—Gracias Marlene—murmuró sarcástica, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados—. Que buena amiga que eres.

—Hey, que Sirius me hizo lo mismo—rio levemente James, ya que la había escuchado.

Un silencio incómodo de formó entre los dos.

—Que dices, Lily, a los dos nos dejaron, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?—James posó una mano en su nunca, nervioso, esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja.

En su interior, Lily sonreía divertida por el gesto nervioso del muchacho. No era común verlo así.

—Está bien si dices que no, lo entenderé. Pero podríamos ir a las Tres Escobas por unas cervez…

—Sí, me gustaría.

De todas las respuestas que esperaba, esa justamente el azabache no esperaba. Una enorme sonrisa se posó en su cara.

—Grandioso—y en un impulso, tomó la mano de la pelirroja entre la suya y tironeó levemente, empezando a caminar.

En otro momento, ella habría apartado su mano y haberle dicho algunas cuantas cosas pero en ese momento no. Había sentido algo cuando James había tomado su mano.

* * *

—¿Quieres dar un paseo, Lily?

Acababan de salir de las Tres Escobas luego de pasar unas horas ahí adentro, bebiendo. Lily se había sorprendido al notarse reír por los comentarios de James y de ver como él se la quedaba observando cuando estaban en silencio. También había notada que cuando él se quedaba viendo cómo las hojas caían por el otoño por la ventana, no podía evitar no verlo.

Ante el silencio de Lily, James pensaba que había tentado mucho a la suerte por ese día, pero lo sorprendió al ver como ella le tomaba la mano y lo incitaba a caminar por la concurrida calle.

Cualquier persona que los viera en esos momentos pensaría que eran pareja. Iban caminando por la calle, tomados de las manos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando mirando las vidrieras de los negocios.

—James, ¿podemos…?—Lily había fijado su mirada en la vidriera de la famosa tiendo de golosinas y James no podía negarse al pedido de la mujer de la que llevaba enamorado hacía tiempo. Y tampoco a una dosis de chocolate.

—Vamos—sonrió y con una mano empujo levemente a la muchacha en la zona baja de la espalda, en dirección a la puerta del negocio.

* * *

El camino de regreso al castillo se la pasó en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo. Era ese tipo de silencio agradable.

—No ha sido tan feo—James se apoyó en la pared contigua al retrato de la Dama Gorda, con una sonrisa ladeada—, digo, al ser una salida no planificada.

—Debo admitir que tienes razón—respondió divertida la muchacha antes de decir la contraseña y entrar en la Sala Común.

—Pelirroja, espera—a toda velocidad, James cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se colocó detrás de ella. Con una mano, tomó la cintura de ella y la dio vuelta, quedando enfrentados—. Que dices, ¿volvemos a repetir la salida?

La chica de ojos verdes abrió la boca para responderle pero unos gritos provenientes de la entrada a la sala la interrumpieron.

—POTTER, PIENSA RÁPIDO.

El nombrado se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y sin entender nada, listo para enfrentar al dueño de aquella voz. Pero lo único que pudo ver fue un objeto viniendo en su dirección, estrellando en su cara.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Te dije que pensaras rápido. No sé cómo eres cazador, Cornamenta. No tienes buenos reflejos—Sirius comentó mientras que entraba, seguido de Marlene, ambos riendo por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Lo que no sé es como conseguiste esto, Canuto—replicó el azabache, girando entre sus manos el **sombrero** de vaquero.

—Hey, eso es mío—se lo quitó de entre sus manos su amigo y se lo colocó, mientras que se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá cerca de la chimenea .

James negó divertido.

—Lamento interrumpir pero nosotras dos nos vamos yendo. Alguien me tiene que pasar la tarea de Pociones—interrumpió Marlene a los dos amigos y tomó el brazo de la pelirroja.

—Nunca dije que iba a dejar que copiaras mi tarea.

—Lo harás ahora.

Y sin esperar otra réplica, la muchacha arrastró a su mejor amiga hacia las escaleras del dormitorio.

—Lily—el azabache de ojos castaños la llamó—. No respondiste mi pregunta.

Haciendo un poco de resistencia, logró darse la vuelta y mirarlo.

—¿Tú quieres repetirlo, Potter? —le sonrió en su dirección y fue ella quien arrastró a Marlene escaleras arriba.

_Me volverás loco, Evans. Loco_, pensó James mientras que se dejaba caer en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea.

* * *

_**Hacia tiempo que no escribía algo sobre HP y, bueno, acá me tienen con una JamesxLily :D :D **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Los review son bien aceptados ;)**_


End file.
